Seeing What the Future Holds
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han and two other cadets from the Corellia Military Academy are sent on a mission and Han faces something that will be in his future


SEEING WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS

The Commanding Officer's footsteps clicked on the highly polished hallway that led to the rec room of the Corellia Military Academy. Upon entering the doorway of the room, cadets scrambled to their feet, stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease." The Officer directed. He then surveyed the room and called out; Third Year Cadet Annod. Fourth Year Cadet Solo, Fourth Year Cadet Hael." The three called moved to face the

graying, robust gentleman.

"Come with me to my office." He directed and the group started down the long hallway to the main office. The rest of the off duty cadets resumed what they had been doing; listening to music, playing cards and other games, reading, eating and talking.

On the way, each cadet silently wondered what had they done to be called into the Commander's

office. Closing the door behind them the officer directed, "Have a seat." The three settled themselves in front of the massive desk as the officer took his chair. After clearing his throat and taking a drink of water, he spoke. "I have an assignment for you. We have received communications from several of the core planets and a few of the outer planets requesting weaponry. These are peaceful planets, but there have been rumors and stirrings of some coming unrest and they want to arms themselves and their governing officials more fully. We hope these steps won't be necessary, but we want to supply them with what they request."

The young soldiers looked at one another.

"I'm giving you three the first assignment. You're to take a shipment of A278 Blaster Rifles and

DL-42 Blasters to Alderaan. You will take a transport to the munitions factory and the weapons will be loaded on the ship. You will then proceed to Alderaan just like any other shipment anywhere else. We do not want to draw attention to these shipments. There is the possibility of interception by thieves or smugglers, so you will also be loaded with medical supplies. If asked, that is what you are carrying. Word cannot get out that these peaceful planets are further arming themselves. We are also sending out six more shipments to the other planets that have made a request. We know we are being monitored, so suspicions will be raised. The others will be carrying weapons but also other commodities; parts, grain, building materials, equipment. Your unit will leave first thing tomorrow morning. The trip there and back will take you approximately 2 galactic weeks, baring any interruptions." The officer raised his brows to the three soldiers. "Cadet Solo…" Han raised his head in acknowledgment. "I'm putting you in charge as Captain of this field movement. All decisions, under our direction, will be your responsibility." The officer glanced at the other two. "For this assignment, you follow Captain Solo's orders as if you were obeying orders I'd given you myself." The two other cadets nodded, becoming fully aware of the danger and importance of what they were being assigned to do.

The Commander continued. "If you are boarded, show them the medical supplies, if capture seems imminent, dump the weapons, your unit will not be held responsible for the loss. If fired upon, return fire. Do not communicate back to this installation. When the weapons are successfully delivered to Alderaan, you may take two or three days there to rest and enjoy some down time." The Commander gazed at the three seated before him. "Any questions?"

"How many weapons will we be carrying?" Cadet Hael asked.

"Ten thousand; five thousand A278 Rifles and five thousand DL-42 Blasters along with

power packs for each weapon;"

The Commander's answer evoked a shrill whistle from Han Solo. Han straightened in his chair and said, "Sorry, Commander."

"That's alright Captain Solo….that is a lot of weaponry and you know anyone in the market would be interested in them. Any more questions?"

The soldiers were silent. "I need each of you to sign off on this mission." He pushed a paper to the edge of the desk and each soldier took a pen and signed his name.

"Get a good night's sleep, boys…dawn should find you at the docking bay with your ship ready.

You will receive your flight course instructions there. The munitions factory has been alerted to your arrival and will have your cargo; the weapons, power packs and medical supplies ready to be loaded when you arrive there. Good luck and report to me when you return."

First light found the three cadets at the docking bay taking possession of the light transport, receiving

flight and course instructions. Once aboard the ship, Cadet Annod commented "Don't know why they'd give us a light transport for this mission." Han Solo replied, "We're carry _medical supplies_

remember?" Annod gave a wry smile, "Right."

The three locked themselves in their cockpit seats, then Han worked the controls and lifted the transport for the flight to the arms factory. The vessel moved slowly as the surface passed under them then landed on spot at the armory. Munitions workers quickly moved out the heavy metal crates on large dollys, working in tandem to load the weapons and power packs, securely locking them in the cargo holds, then loading medical supplies in front of the interior cargo doors.

"Sign this cargo lading, Captain, and you can be on your way." The armory supervisor handed

a pad to Han, which he signed. "Good speed, Captain." The man said as he walked away. Han

gave a crooked smile, nodded and boarded the transport.

Locked back in their seats, Han set the controls, readying for flight again. "This is it

guys, watch out for any shadows." The freighter lifted and flew directly into space, aiming in the direction the coordinates directed.

In the darkness of outer space, the stars began to appear, Han watched in wonder…he had a passion

for interstellar flight. Annod and Hael watched out the cockpit as other ships passed them by in the distance. "Hey." Hael exclaimed…we're in a regular shipping lane."

"Where else would we be…carrying medical supplies. We can't sneak around the back of the planet or take an alternate route." Han told him. "This way, we're hiding in plain sight. Just making a common shipment run."

Hael gave a nod. Critical thinking had never been his strong suit.

The trip proved to be uneventful and the soldier/pilots shared the shifts of flight and

rest time but did complain to each other about eating pulverized missions meals, standard

fare on any out assignment.

On the fourth day, at the controls, Han reported through the freighter's intercom. "Alderaan in sight."

Hael and Annod made their way to the cockpit, peering out the windows.

"It is a beautiful planet." Annod commented. "Look at those colors." Hael added. "Blue, green,

white clouds, bright sunshine…hard to imagine anyone would want to threaten a peaceful civilization."

As the planet grew closer and closer Han com-linked for landing instructions as the other two

locked into their seats.

"Freighter NT1248 take docking lane 68 at the spaceport on the east side of the city."

"Copy, tower." Han responded and set the console readings for the landing area. The freighter

swooped over the capitol city, heading for the spaceport. Various other ships were in line to land and

Han made a round of the spaceport, then guided the freighter to the cleared lane, landing and

coasting to the appointed cargo opening. He knew, from instructions that he would back the

transport into the bay for the hidden cargo to be unloaded sight unseen, while the medical

supplies would be unloaded in broad daylight, seen by anyone watching.

Stopped in place, Han and the others removed their headsets. "I can relax now that we're

here." Cadet Annod confessed.

Han took a deep breath. "Let's get signed off and go into the city. I could use some good food and something to drink."

A dock officer met the three as they exited the freighter. "We'll take this over now." He told them.  
"Which one of you is in charge of this operation?"

"I am. Captain Han Solo." He stopped by the deck officer.

"Captain, we'll unload your ship. We'll replace your power cell and dock the transport until

you return."

"We'll be in the city for a couple of days." Han told him.

The deck officer gave a salute and walked away. The three walked through the spaceport

caught a land transporter and were driven to the capitol city.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Cadet Annod exclaimed craning his neck looking up at the spire

roofs on the cylindrical buildings.

Hael gave a companionable laugh and turned to Han, "You can tell he's from a hick planet."

Han smiled. He was enjoying the sights also…especially what he could see of the snow

covered mountains in the distance.

After checking in at a auberge and having a drink with their meal, they started out to explore some of the city.

After a good nights rest, the next day the trio took a land transport to the mountains and surrounding areas. They fully intended to enjoy this reprieve from duty.

The third day, they decided to trek out on their own, walking the streets and exploring the shops and what the city had to offer, knowing that dawn tomorrow would find them at the spaceport, ready for the flight back to Corellia and military life.

Han struck out on his own, walking the streets, peering into shop windows at the wares…exotic

looking vases, multi colored woven covers and the variety of foods; purchasing a couple of things to take back. Alderaani citizens gave the uniformed man a casual look, some a quizzical glance…seeing an off world soldier pass by them , but Alderaan was frequented by those from other worlds, so they didn't attach any significance to his presence.

Exiting a shop, and enjoying the warmth of the sunshine, Han spotted a little girl standing on the grassy ground of a greenspace park across the street, a woman in a white robe by her side. Probably her mother or an attendant he thought. He watched as the little girl was interacting with her pet… assuming it was a pet as it was on a leash; a strange looking little creature… about a foot tall, standing on two feet, a furry gray. The creature twirled around, flapping its fin-like arms and the little girl giggled and jumped up and down, her pigtails flopping in the air. Han smiled in spite of himself. Suddenly, the little creature jumped and the leash broke..the furry little thing running down the street. The girl started after her pet, but the woman held her back.

"Come back here!" The little girl yelled and stomped her foot, exasperated that the creature didn't obey her command instantly.

Without a thought, Han ran across the street and began chasing after the little animal. It was a fast little creature, darting here and there…Han wove through the people he passed; some gasped others

laughed when they saw what he was after. After a bit, Han cornered the gray creature, reached out and grabbed it. It squirmed and squeaked in his arms as he walked back to where the girl and the woman were standing.

"Oh, you got him!" The girl exclaimed as Han handed it into her waiting arms. "Oh, I'm

so glad you got found!" She cuddled and hugged her pet. Han took the ends of the leash and tied them together in a tight knot. "There." He said to the little girl. "Keep a good grip on him."

"Thank you." The woman said to Han.

Han knelt down to face the child. "What's your pet's name?'

"Wibby. And he's just two. I'm nine."

Han smiled and took one of the triple-plaid pigtails between his fingers, jerking it playfully. "And what is your name little lady?"

The girl lifted her chin and looked Han straight in the eye. "Leia Organa."


End file.
